


A Cool Trick

by Silentx13



Series: Help From Brothers [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Fun, Talking to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: The brother helping raise Elrond and Elros this time is a fabulous boi who is not complete without some leaves and twigs in his hair (in my opinion).





	A Cool Trick

"Please! PLEASE!" Elros begged as he trailed after Celegorm. "Please, Uncle Turko!"

Celegorm looked at him and sighed a bit. "Sorry kiddo, it's very hard to learn." He said.

Elros frowned and looked up at him with the biggest eyes he can make. Celegorm let out a breath and rubbed the back of his head. He then shook his head and said, "I can't teach you it but how about tomorrow you meet me after breakfast and I can take you and your brother out and show you it."

"Really?!" Elros asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Celegorm said.

"YAY!" Elros shrieked and hugged Celegorm's leg. "THANK YOU UNCLE TURKO! THANK YOU!"

"Alright," Celegorm said ruffling up the young elf's hair. Elros grinned and shot off to tell his brother the good news. Celegorm sighed and walked to where Maglor was and asked, "Are you sure they are actually not one of ours? They have enough energy to be."

Maglor looked up and said, "Yeah. Pretty sure,"

"Just a question," Celegorm said with a shrug.

"What happened?" Maglor asked.

"Elros keeps begging me how to teach him how to talk to animals." He replied. "It's hard to learn and the only reason I was able to, was because I had a Valar there."

"So what did you tell him considering him he's still not here," Maglor said.

"I told him that I'll take him and his brother out and show them," Celegorm said.

"Alright," Maglor replied. "Please keep your eyes on them though...and don't take them too far."

"Maglor. You do know you worry too much," He replied.

"You don't worry enough," Maglor pointed out.

"Well someone has to be a bit more laid back between you and Maedhros." Celegorm snorted. Maglor just sighed and said, "Please keep an eye on them...or else."

Celegorm took a step back as Maglor finished the sentence he got the deadly 'I am about to kill you' look that may have made Melkor run for the hills. He inherited that look from their mother who was always calm and patient; except for when people crossed a line. After a few moments, Celegorm shrugged and said, "I have had to keep my eyes on Caranthir, Curufin, Amras, and Amrod. I have kept my eyes on those two,"

Maglor gave a small sigh of relief but nodded. Celegorm walked out and gave a small wave to his brother as he left the room.

* * *

It was the next morning after lunch and Celegorm was outside getting his horse ready. He was talking to it gently as he stroked her mane. The boys came rushing outside a few moments later and ran over to him.

"All ready?" Celegorm asked. The twins nodded and Celegorm picked Elros up and put him in front. Then Elrond right behind his brother, Celegorm got on behind them and took the reins.

"Go fast!" Elros said brightly.

"Sorry kiddo," Celegorm said. "We are not going to be going super fast."

"Alright Arora," He said to his horse. "Let's go."

The horse started gave a small sniff as a reply and rode off and a light trot. The two boys grinned happily and Elros looked over at Celegorm. "What did Arora say, Uncle?"

"She just said 'okay'," Celegorm said with a light chuckle.

Elros nodded and looked forward again grinning. Celegorm could not help but smile at the two boys, him being able to talk to animals got old very fast with his brothers; especially Curufin. Yet, with the boys, it was very refreshing to have them get so excited that he can do it.

Celegorm suddenly slowed his horse down and rode slowly and leaned forward. "There is a fox just up ahead," He said gently. "Want me to go say hi?"

"Ya!" Elros said a bit loudly.

"Shhh," Celegorm said. Elros's mouth formed an O shape and he nodded as he stopped his horse and climbed down. He approached the Fox and bent down. He said something to it and it nodded and sat down. He came back to the boys and picked them up and put them on the ground. "You can go pet it and say hi. She's alright with it." Celegorm said. The boys ran off and Celegorm chuckled a bit.

His horse nudged him and snorted. He just chuckled and said, "It's okay, the boys want me to show off."

His horse snorted again and Celegorm frowned. "I have told you to much about Curufin it seems. You are agreeing with him and he's not even here." He stated before walking to the boys and bent down.

He translated what the fox said and what the boys wanted to tell her and ask her. After the fox ran off Elros and Elrond nearly tackled him in a hug. "THANK YOU UNCLE TURKO!" They said together.

Celegorm smiled and hugged them back. He picked them both up and said, "Right kiddos. Let's move on."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
